1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational and amusement devices for animals and, more particularly, to a ball having handles suitable for being gripped in the mouth of a dog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ball-type pet toys have been proposed which include projecting straps or tethers that enable a pet, such as a dog or a horse, to easily grip and play with the ball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,888, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a ball having plural handles formed by looping cords through openings defined in the ball. Dogs can grasp the handles to play with one another or with a person. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,559, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a pet toy in the form of a ball having an external handle to which a flag is attached to permit a dog to easily grasp the flag and play with the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,420, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a ball suitable for use with horses having multiple solid ribs projecting from the ball by which an animal can grasp and play with the ball.
One disadvantage of such pet balls is that the projecting straps or tethers tend to reduce the ball's ability to roll freely, which may reduce the pet's interest in the ball. Further, the projections can easily snag on other objects as the ball moves.
Other ball-shaped pet toys which do not include projections that extend beyond the profile of the ball are known. Such balls may include an irregular surface, recesses or holes which allow the pet to grip the ball. However, no such pet toys are known which include plural or opposing handles or gripping devices within the profile of the ball to permit the ball to be grasped simultaneously by the pet and a human in order to allow a person to interactively play with the pet. Accordingly, there remains a need for a recreational and amusement device for pets which rolls freely and which can be simultaneously grasped and pulled via opposing handles or the like.